


your sweet dream

by dongpyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongpyo/pseuds/dongpyo
Summary: Rumours start speculating around Chan's daddy kink, Jeongin eventually finds out and puts it to the test.





	your sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> LOL i haven't written in a long time so i hope this isn't... awful

The clock struck 1:00 am, and Chan and Jeongin's fellow bandmates were heading back to the dormitory to catch some sleep. Chan usually stays back with Jeongin to help him practice as he doesn't want him to make any mistakes and wants to help him perfect the choreography; it was little things he did that made him and Jeongin have a special connection, which led them to grow closer and closer each and every day.

"Are you going with the others?" Chan asked, looking down at his phone. "You worked extra hard today so you really should get some rest.."

"Mm, no," Jeongin exclaimed. "I.. wanna stay here with you for a little while," he said softly. "Is there anything we can go over?"

Chan looked up with a puzzled expression, seen as Jeongin had, pretty much, done everything perfectly today. "Why's that? You did so well today!" Chan was very hyung-like to all of his bandmates, always supporting them whatever the circumstance and being extremely complimentary, especially with Jeongin. "There's really nothing else we can do."

"Okayyyy.." Jeongin said, slurring out the word with a pout on his face, almost like a petulant toddler. "I guess we can go back. but there is something I really want to ask you..."

Yet again, Chan shot Jeongin another perplexed expression. "What is it?"

Jeongin walked over to chan, sat on the floor in front of him and crossed his legs. He looked Chan straight in the eyes. "Is the Daddy kink rumor about you true?" Jeongin whispered calmly. He didn't look away from Chan, still staring him down expressionlessly. "You know, the one about you calling Stays your 'baby girls and baby boys', and liking it when they call you Daddy? Isn't it weird to pretty much _dominate_ your fans?"

 

Chan was truly taken by surprise, crawling back from Jeongin's hypnotizing glare.

"W-why would it be true?!" Chan retorted. Jeongin kept on slowly moving closer to Chan on all fours with a deviant smirk on his face. "It's clearly just another bullshit rumor made up by a lifeless netizen!"

"Why are you being so hostile?" Jeongin uttered with a cheeky grin on his face. At this point, Chan had slowly realized what Jeongin was trying to do to him.

Swiftly, Chan grabbed ahold of Jeongin's neck with full force and slammed him against the mirror, making the younger moan. Jeongin's sneer didn't wipe from his face.

"Hm, I see," Chan exclaimed, still gripping onto Jeongin. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Y-yes Daddy." Jeongin breathed, he only said 'Daddy' because he knows the rumor's _fucking true_. chan let go of jeongin's throat as he saw his little cock was twitching in his sweatpants, obviously enjoying the domination.

 _How cute,_  Chan thought to himself.

"You seemed so innocent." Chan chuffed. "and look at you, you're already hard."  
  
Jeongin was on his knees with his mouth gaped open, too overwhelmed with psychological pleasure to say anything. 

 

"Suck me. Now." Chan commanded as he unbuckled his belt. The younger nodded and started sucking on the head of Chan's dick.

 _It's funny how he was so cocky to me earlier but now look at him_ , Chan pondered.

"Ah, fuck." Chan moaned. 

"Mmph-," Jeongin mumbled with chan's cock in his mouth. "Do you like it, Daddy... ?"

Chan chuckled. "You know I love it, baby, now keep going, slut." 

Jeongin obeyed and continued to suck on his Daddy's dick, stroking his shaft with his hands to give him even more pleasure.

A minute passed and Chan then stopped Jeongin and said, "I want you to try and deepthroat it, baby, do you think you can do that for me?"

Jeongin looked up at Chan with an eager glow in his eyes. "Mhm!"

Again, Chan let out a little laugh of  _oh my god this boy is so fucking cute._ "Mmk, as long as you're sure baby, prepare yourself."

Chan grabbed the younger by his soft black locks and thrust his cock further down his throat. Jeongin was looking at Chan in the eyes to make sure he was enjoying it, and the eye contact just made Chan even hornier and fall more in love with this boy.

"Mmm, baby I'm getting so close," Chan groaned. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, I want you to swallow, pretty boy."

Jeongin looked up at Chan and smiled in approval, ready to swallow every last drop of his warm cum. The younger continued to suck on Chan's member whilst playing with his balls to make his orgasm feel overwhelming. He wanted to make his Daddy feel amazing.

"Aah! It's coming!" Chan groaned while grasping Jeongin's hair again, pulling him in and making him deepthroat his cock again. Chan moaned **_so_** loud when he reached climax, his legs were shaking and all he could do was watch Jeongin drink up his cum like the good boy he is.

Jeongin looked up at chan and stuck his tongue out, which was covered in his semen.

 _Oh fuck,_  Chan thought.

He proceeded to swallow his Daddy's cum while staring right into his eyes, making him go crazy.

They both sat there for a moment, trying to process what happened.

Chan then looked at Jeongin, who was clearly out of breath. "Do you want me to make you cum next, hun?"

Jeongin gazed back up and said, "I already came hands-free, Daddy...." with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed! It's cute!" Chan uttered.

Jeongin clearly loved the affection and beamed widely back at Chan.

 

"Can... this become a regular thing?" Chan asked, "I kinda.. loved it and next time I wanna do it somewhere more private and romantic."

Jeongin was taken aback by the remark and looked a little bit shocked but then smiled again at Chan lovingly. "Oh, and also I want to fuck you," Chan interrupted before Jeongin could speak.

The younger chuckled, "Of course, silly," he said like a little boy, "I really enjoyed it. I already know you're gonna be a great Daddy to me..."

Chan grinned back at the younger gleefully. "Good boy," he exclaimed softly while squeezing Jeongin's mochi-like cheeks.

They both stood up and collected their bags, leaving the dance studio and turning the lights off.

 

"You did well today! In both rehearsing  _AND_ sucking my dick," Chan said jokingly.

Jeongin giggled, "Thank you... I always try my hardest for you!"

Chan paused and then turned to Jeongin, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How did you find out about the Daddy rumor anyways?"

"Oh, just Twitter. All the international Stays talk about it on there." Jeongin replied whilst staring down at his phone.

"Hmm, okay," muttered Chan. "I'm glad you found out though."

Jeongin looked up at Chan and grinned that turned into a giggle.

 _I'm so fucking glad he found out_ , Chan thought to himself. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
